This invention relates to a knock-down cabinet, and more particularly to a knock-down cabinet capable of being assembled by unskilled labor with a minimum of fasteners and without tools.
Knock-down cabinets of various types are known in the art, and some of these knock-down cabinets may be easily assembled without any special fasteners or tools or with a minimum of fasteners and tools, as illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,571,622 Schmidt Oct. 16, 1951 3,360,321 Novales Dec. 26, 1967 3,672,531 Balven Jun. 27, 1972 4,077,686 Bukaitz Mar. 7, 1978 4,289,363 Andersson et al Sep. 15, 1981 4,295,693 Viklund Oct. 20, 1981 4,462,647 Key Jul. 31, 1984 ______________________________________
The Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,618, issued Dec. 9, 1941, discloses a collapsible container in which the bottom, side and end walls are assembled by interconnecting flanges and tongues.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,487, issued to Breehl on Aug. 13, 1957, discloses an interconnecting joint along the seam of an air conditioner duct in which the joint includes an elongated flange on one wall received within the slot formed by a retainer flange on an adjacent wall.
The above cited Novales Pat. No. 3,360,321, utilizes interconnecting shoulder studs and key-ways for assembling adjacent walls or panels in a knock-down locker structure.
The patents to Novales, Andersson et al, Viklund, and Key disclose cabinets including separable front door frames and door assemblies.